WakeUp Call
by your royal highness
Summary: Gibbs finds out about Tony and Ziva's sexual relationship in an odd way. TIVA one-shot


**Just this little one-shot I came up with cause I was bored! So review! **

The apartment that was owned by Ziva David was quiet except for the snoring in the bedroom.

In the bed, Tony lay completely naked, his legs wide, all of the covers of the bed rolled up and half of them falling onto the floor. He had had sex last night, and it was good. In fact, it was the most amazing sex he'd ever had in his life.

The brunette, whose head was lying on his chest, wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer to her. Ziva had been more than happy about the resulting outcome of last night. Her boyfriend, Tony DiNozzo, had pleasured her last night for about three hours. They had just come back from an emotional, tiring case, and they had wanted nothing more than to be in the other's arms. Naked, of course. It was almost a ritual, to have sex after a case. It was almost a reward for both of them. They had been dating for about seven months, maybe eight.

The alarm clock on the bedside table read 0300h. It was quiet. Very quiet.

Until the phone rang.

The two both uncomfortably moved and groaned, kicking their legs in all directions and burying their faces in the other, trying to get the sound to go away, "Tony!" Ziva moaned into his chest, the words vibrating on his skin, "Go and pick up the phone."

"Zi…." He dragged out her name as the phone continued to vibrate. It started to move across the table, and she moaned, "You get the phone! You're closer!"

"I will kill you, my little hairy butt." She muttered as she fumbled around for the vibrating phone, blindly, her head still resting on Tony's chest, her eyes squeezing tightly, for she didn't want to be disturbed. She finally felt it in her grip, and she picked it up lazily, placing it on her ear, not moving from her spot as she buried her head deeper into Tony's chest. He wrapped his arm tighter around her, groaning. He too didn't want to get up. "David." She said, groaning into the phone as she gave Tony a quick kiss on the chest. If it was McGee, she would be really upset.

"_Ziva?" _The distinct voice from her boss came out of the speaker. At the other end of the line, Gibbs brought the phone away from his ear and squinted at the little screen, holding it back and then holding it forward before shaking his head in confusion and putting it back to his ear. _So I didn't call the wrong number…_

"Yes, Gibbs?" She asked, "I am very tired."

"_Uh-huh." _He said, sounding as if he was surprised to hear her voice.

"What? Who else did you expect?" She asked.

"_I called Tony's cell, Ziva." _He said, and then she quickly sat up, shock crossing her face. Her heart started beating as she looked over her shoulder at the bedside table. Her phone was sitting there. She had picked up Tony's cell phone. Oh my god…they were dead. Dead, dead, dead.

She could feel Tony sit up next to her, loudly yawning as she sent him a death glare, "What's going on, sweetheart?" He asked, rubbing the small of her back. She smacked him away, _"Ziva? You there?" _

"Yes, I am here, Gibbs." She said, putting an emphasis on the boss' name as she turned to look at Tony

"_Ziva," _Gibbs said, almost scolding, _"Put DiNozzo on the phone." _

"Gibbs…" She sighed and looked down at the ground. She didn't want to have to.

He chuckled, _"I heard him in the background. Ziva, put him on the phone before I hang this up and call the Director to file your resignation forms." _

She sighed and handed the phone to Tony, "Gibbs wants to talk to you."

"But I'm not here!" He said, as if she was accusing him of something.

"He knows, Tony." She sighed, looking down as he took the phone.

He took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, boss?"

"_DiNozzo…." _He started, and Tony knew that Gibbs was getting pissed, _"You hurt her, and I'll hurt you. Actually, if I were you, I'd be more worried as to what she would do to you instead of what I would do to you, got it?"_

Tony gaped, "Uh…uh…" He couldn't believe it! His boss was actually semi-approving him and Ziva's relationship, "But what about rule twelve?" He heard himself asking.

"_Ah, rules are just suggestions, guidelines, DiNozzo. Besides, it's not even in the top ten." _

Tony laughed, he wasn't expecting that, "Yeah….so boss, why'd you call anyways?"

"_Crime scene. Appomattox. Now. I expect to see you two both fully dressed and not smelling of each other when you get into the office in thirty minutes."_

"Thirty minutes?" Tony wined, "But boss, that's not enough time!"

"_Okay, you and Ziva can stay in bed as long as you want." _

"Really?" Tony asked, his face lighting up.

"_How much do you like your job, DiNozzo?" _

He sighed, "Got it boss, thirty minutes. We'll see you then. And uh..thanks for understanding."

"_Remember, DiNozzo. You mess this up and you better be scared for your life. So don't screw this up! Thirty minutes."_

"On it boss!"

"_Oh, and keep it out of the office. And never get married." _He said before the phone line went dead.

"Well?" Ziva asked into the darkness, and Tony wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, "Ah. He does not approve. That rule whatever, yes?"

"Rule twelve, and no, he does approve." He kissed her forehead, "Murder. Need to be at HQ in thirty minutes." He said as she smiled and reached over to turn off the light before starting towards the bathroom.

"I am glad he understands." She calls back over her shoulder as she walks into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the water running, he looked around the room. He thought back to what Gibbs had said about being more concerned about Ziva killing him instead of his boss. He quickly stood up and walked over to her bedside table, throwing open the drawer and standing back as he took a look at the amount of guns and other pointy weapons in there.

He knew one thing was for sure. If he broke up with her, he'd definitely have to do it back at his apartment, where he was sure that there were no guns. And she had to be naked.

But that wouldn't be a problem. As far as Tony was concerned, he wasn't ever going to break up with her.


End file.
